wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 ' "If you don't know, then there is no reason." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'HappyHALLOWEEN]] 17:01, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Anger ran through Dewbramble. "There is a reason! I don't know what it is though!" he growled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:02, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "If there's a reason, you can tell me." Wolfstar told him. "Anyway, Runningstrike has schizophrenia." [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:04, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble perked his ears at the mention of Runningstrike's illness." How do you know what that is?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:05, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Since my son had it." Wolfstar mewed. "I could tell that he had it." [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:06, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble nodded. "You do know that causes cats to muder right? not all of them do but they always end up doing it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:07, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Don't worry, he wouldn'tdo that. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (whatever i'll roll with it) "If you say so." he meowed and hopped to the next tree, clearly trying to get away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:11, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Whatever. See you around." Wolfstar mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:12, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble stopped but didn't say anything. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Wanna go hunting?" She asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:13, November 11, 2015 (UTC) He fell from the tree and landed on his side. He got up. "I guess...." he meowed and went ahead of her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Stop it. You know what to do you mis-made slug." Said a voice in Runningstrike's head. "Get out of my head." [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:16, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver ran up behind Runningstrike. "If your going home i am." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:18, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "What?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 17:20, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "I'm coming with you." Stormriver mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:43, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "What? You can't Stormy, you have to stay with the quest." RUnningstrike mewd. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:44, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Not without you, besides, I didn't really want to go, the others will be fine." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:46, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stopping, RUnningstrike looked off at the cats. "Okay. Let's go back to the quest, I didn't want to let Dewbramble win this battle anyway." Runningstirke mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:47, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver nodded. "That's the spirit!" he mewed and pranced along. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:50, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Guess who's back?" Runningstrike purred, just far enough away from Dewbramble that the warrior coudn't she him. This was his battle. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:51, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble padded along the path waiting for Wolfstar. ---- Fawnheart jerked to her paws. "I knew you'd come back!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks" Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:55, November 11, 2015 (UTC) (COMEONWOLFBRAMBLE) Fawnheart looked around. "Maybe it's time to get some sleep." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:56, November 11, 2015 (UTC) "Maybe." Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 23:59, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart streched herself out and flopped on the ground. ---- Dewbramble hissed and went back to the others. He didn't take notice of Runningstrike's return and lay down and shut his eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:08, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Rolling his eyes, RUnningstrike growled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:10, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Stormriver lay down and quickly fell into a deep sleep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 12, 2015 (UTC) The next day, Runningstrike shook Dewbramble awake. "Get up you sleep-head!" He yowled. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:13, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Ahh!! SUNLIGHT, IT'S BURNING ME!" Dewbramble screamed and hid in the shade of a fern. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:16, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Dude, snap out of it." RUnning mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:17, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble flecked his ears and padded out into the light. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:18, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "So, I don't really care about tree-climdbing anymore." Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:21, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Cool..." Dewbramble mewed and looked around. "Now are we leaving?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:23, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, you're the one who just got up! I was up hours ago, and ''already went hunting." RUnningstrike scoffed. 00:25, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "What can I say? I'm lazy." Dewbramble said looking proud. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "So, you don't get to eat until you hunt." Runningstrike said, frankly. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble yawned. "Can we go?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry, I get to stay home and eat my breakfest...of lunch more like..." Runningstrike purred. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:31, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "I'll eat myself." Dewbramble mewed and began to edge his muzzle to his leg. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Have fun, at least you don't have voices in your head!" Runningstrike mewed. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'I am that wolf who blazes like fire'Fear me to the extreme'Happy'''HALLOWEEN]] 00:34, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble suddenly got angry and walked off. He began to walk alone, like he was leaving them to go on his own. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Why do you get angry everytime I say that?" Runningstrike asked. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 00:48, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Dewbramble kept walking. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:14, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Rolling his eyes, Runningstrike let out a hiss. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:20, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Fawnheart began to follow Dewbramble. "Come on guys!" (SHE'S READY TO DIE) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:28, November 12, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! Stop, be careful on the Thunerpath!" Runningstrike yowled. He jumped on the Thunderpath, in hope to save the warrior, but he paused frozen by the eyes of the monster, and felt sharp pain in his side. [[User talk:Runningfireclawheart|'And the''' rest' is' SILENCE]] 03:30, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:~Spottedwing Category:RockClan Cats Category:Roleplay